Rachel's Birthday!
by hollyyberryy21
Summary: it's Rachel's birthday and Puck decides they need to do something special! :-


**So, I always start writing stories and then I forget about them and leave them halfway through, so I've decided that I'm just going to write one-shots. That way I can just write them whenever I feel like writing them :-D **

"Happy Birthday baby!" Puck whispered into his girlfriends ear as he lazily stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

She replied with a bunch of incoherent sounds and pushed her head as far as it would go under the golden silk sheets.

"I've got you a present…" he whispered

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said, suddenly wide awake. "Now give me my present!"

Puck chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her slender body

"Where are your manners…?" he teased her

"Please Noah, can I have my present!" she whined as her eyes scoured the apartment looking for the present.

"Sure baby" he winked at her and walked over to one of the huge wardrobes they shared – Rachel had A LOT of clothes. If she'd have mentioned that before they moved in together he might have thought twice about it.

He began routing through all of his clothes whilst Rachel cringed at the mess he was making

"I'm sure I put it in here somewhere" he mumbled to himself "AHA!"

Rachel frowned as Puck held out a pink envelope to her.

"Is this it…" Rachel asked, a disappointed look becoming apparent on her face

"Open it up!" he pestered

She slowly peeled open the paper and reached inside to find two vouchers

"Bungee Jumping…Noah you can't be serious! I am NOT going bungee jumping!"

She was Rachel Berry for god's sake! Broadway Superstar – Singing Extraordinaire

"I thought you'd like it baby…you can return it if you want"

She hated seeing Puck upset, especially if she was the cause of it,

That's how she found herself sat in Noah's car, vouchers in hand, two hours later.

"Baby stop panicking, it's going to be fun!" Puck said as he watched Rachel visibly shaking in her seat. He's noticed she does that when she's nervous, she also bites down on her bottom lip until he has to tell her to stop. He doesn't want her to hurt herself.

"Fun, Noah! You're telling me throwing myself of a cliff is going to be fun!" she complained "Nothing about this sounds fun! I'm doing it for you, no other reason. What if I die on my birthday? Granted it would be quite dramatic and I can see a movie being made about it, but still!"

"It's all about the adrenaline, it's fucking awesome!" he declared

"Noah! Watch your language!"

This was going to be a long journey

When they finally arrived Rachel had calmed down slightly, which helped him a lot.

They were quickly ushered into a room fit to burst with suits of all different colors and of course Rachel ran straight to the black one with little yellow stars up the side.

"Noah! Look at this, it's amazing!" she said walking out of the changing room and twirling around in the suit. Damn she looked hot. He might have to see how much those bad boys cost.

"Fuck Rach, you look smokin', I might have to buy you one of those for the bedroom!" he exclaimed earning himself a slap on the arm

"Shhhhh!" she replied, giggling as she looked around the room. She caught the eye of a girl behind the counter and it was obvious from the look on her face that she'd heard. "People can hear you!"

Once Puck had pulled himself into a plain black suit they began to climb up the top of the cliff they were jumping off.

"I feel a bit queasy Noah, I'm not sure I can do this" Rachel said, her voice wavering and tears forming in the corners in her eyes.

"Sure you can babe" he reassured, slinging his muscular arm around her shoulder. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it"

They'd now arrived at the top of the cliff and a man called them over to the edge where all of the equipment was being stored

"So, my name's Harry and I'm going to be your instructor for the next few minutes. I'll just fit you with the correct equipment and we're ready to go!" he explained "How would you feel about going first?"

"Me?" Rachel squeaked "I guess that okay…" a look of worry still apparent on her face

"Are you sure baby? I could go first if you want" Puck interjected

"Yeah I'm sure Noah. That way if my rope snaps and I die, you can just throw yourself off straight away"

Puck and Harry laughed whilst Rachel sat there frowning

"I'm being serious!" she huffed

"Okay, Okay, stand up and I'll attach the ropes"

He began by placing padding around Rachel's ankles and then continued to do the same with Puck. A big elastic band was attached to each of their ankles and then Rachel's elastic band was attached to a long chord.

"Okay Rachel, so I need you to stand on the edge and when I say jump you need to throw yourself off, a bit like a dive. Got that?"

"Yeah I've got it" she assured "And Noah"

"Yeah Rach?"

"If I die, it will be your job to dramatically throw yourself on my casket when they carry me away" she informed him. This was followed by more laughter from both of the men and then Harry spoke up

"Okay Rachel, I'm going to count to three and then I'll shout Jump. You know what to do. One…Two…Three…JUMP!"

Rachel slowly teetered over the edge before falling dramatically with an ear splitting scream

"OH MY GOD NOAAAAH!" by the time she'd fallen all the way to the bottom both men were doubled over laughing

"How do you manage to stay sane when she has a voice like that!" Harry questioned

With a big grin on his face Puck replied "We put it to good use"

Puck managed to keep it together when he jumped off, although a small yell did escape his mouth as he thought he was going to hit the ground, all in all getting to see Rachel in that outfit was well worth it.

"Rach, did you enjoy that?" Puck laughed as they sat in a small café down the road

"I guess I enjoyed it in the end but it wasn't the BEST present in the world…there is something I'd like more" she smiled at him

"Oh fuck what is it?" he smirked at her and then his face became serious as he realized what she was doing.

"Noah, will you marry me?"

Rachel was down on one knee in front of him, holding out a ring which looked big enough to fit on Puck's thumb. They were attracting a crowd now and a whole bunch of people had surrounded them.

Some guys were chuckling and the women where aww-ing at them.

"Say yes dude!" some guy whispered from the back of the crowd, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes Baby" Noah laughed as he took the box out of Rachel's tiny hands and pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you Rach"

"I Love You Too Noah"


End file.
